The goddess and the Kitsune
by Angela1111
Summary: Nanami falls sick after facing a Yokai and Tomoe cares for her. Thoughts of Tomoe are flashed and what he really feels. A short story of fluff about the two characters in love. Please enjoy.


Hello. This is my first story, and I am extremely nervous about it, but I hope that you all will like my story and review to it, because, I want to know from all of you, whether you like it or not. I am Angela (true name is a secret) and I am a friendly and nice girl. I am interested in many animes and mangas and I hope that my fanfic are liked by all of you. 😊

BTW, this fanfic is dedicated to Nanami, one of my favorite female character. I like Mizuki also.

* * *

The Goddess and the Kitsune

"Tomoe!" A sharp cry and the appearance of a raven haired girl is noticed. She is wearing a yellow chrome coloured school uniform and is holding a bento in her hands. Her face is red with anger and she seems disturbed with the whole situation.

"Yes, Nanami! Did you call me?" Tomoe appeared from the kitchen. His hands had a knife (for cutting the veggies! Oh please, I don't want him to murder Nanami in the beginning of this fanfic!) and he was wearing spectacles. "Looks like you are in a bad mood." He said.

Nanami has just returned from her school and her face was red with anger. "You! I have said you numerous times, I don't like shiitake mushrooms! How dare you put them in my lunch?!" She shouted.

Tomoe's eyes narrowed. "They are good for health, and I think you should eat them." He said.

The kitsune and the miko is always fighting (I preferred the word miko here in place of Kami). Kotetsu and Onikiri were having tea on the porch of the shrine, looking out towards the outside world. Both of them utered a sigh of satisfaction and said, "Such a delicious tea, and such a peaceful evening."

* * *

This was a satisfactory evening. The miko was doing her homework. The next day, she needs to be present at school to attend a test, and she is very afraid. Her friends, Ami and Kei, asked her whether she would study with them. She had given a most warm affirmation, but, her over protective shinshi, Tomoe, had warned her that she must not even step outside for one second. Upon her inquiry, he had casually mentioned, "Today, its one of the yokai no moon nights. They are in search of the land gods to kill them and enjoy their flesh. If you go out and fall into their clutches, I will be unable to save you."

Yokai no moon nights! Nanami has never even heard the name. Gulping down a frightful thought, she said, "You are joking, right Tomoe?"

Tomoe didn't answer at that time, and it means he wasn't joking. Nanami was...cornered.

So the poor miko is studying hard to pass her important exam. Tomoe had phone called her friends and said them, she was unable to visit them. Thankfully, none of them inquired the reason, and that had put her to ease. She as munching crackers, and was studying. None of them was to enter her room that day.

While studying, Nanami felt very hot suddenly, since it was a warm summer evening. Quietly, she went to open her windows, and rested her cheek in her palms and her elbow on the window porch. The fresh wind listened up her tired soul, and she felt fresh again.

"Ha. I wish I could enjoy in this good weather." She said to herself, as she heard the soothing sounds of the rustling leaves.

"Somebody, help me!" Suddenly Nanami heard.

The miko looked down her window. Her eyes fell on a small child crying on the road. She felt very bad, that's why, to ask the child why it was crying, she stepped out of the window, and although it was a dangerous method jumped on the ground with the help of her white tabs (she wrote something and it got her temporary strength to jump to the ground).

Running over to the child, she asked, "Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

The child looked up at the miko and said with tears in his eyes, "Sis, my balloon is stuck up in the tree. Please get it down."

Nanami looked up the tree. Her eyes fell on the balloon. She smiled. "Wait here, I am getting it down."

* * *

The child waited on the foot of the tree, while Nanami, an amature, climbed up the tree without any success. The tree was tall, and she was no good in climbing up trees. But, trial and effort succeeds. This proverb came true in her part as well, and the girl soon got up on the tree. "Got it!" She said, and taking the balloon by the string, she was about to climb down, when her leg slipped and she fell down. "Ahh." She screamed. Her bottom touched the ground heavily, and soon, she was experiencing a lot of pain. The child looked at her innocently. "Here." Said Nanami with a painful smile. The child took the balloon. "Thanks sis." He said. Soon the environment filled out with black smoke and the child disappeared.

* * *

"Nanami is studying quite seriously." Said Tomoe as he carried a plate on his hands. He smiled and opened the door to her room. "Here. Nanami, rest a little. I brought you some rice cakes..."

The cakes fell of his hand with the plate smashed to pieces. The shinshi looked at the empty table and the opened window. He became stiff with fear. Then rushing to the window, he saw the yard filled with smoke. "Nanami!" He shouted.

* * *

"Huh!" Nanami gasped as she felt a strong hand clutched her throat. She noticed an ugly yokai in front of her, who was holding her throat, so that she couldn't breath. "You are the land god right? Oh, I am getting so much energy from you." Said the disgusting yokai.

"You are the child...you...you tricked..me...me." She said with gasping breath.

The yokai laughed at her. "Now, I accomplished my job, even if I had to use hook or crook. Now, you are mine."

Nanami, with the final amount of strength left in her, pushed the yokai away with full might. The staggering yokai fell back. Then, using her legs to run, she went towards the door of the shrine, but didn't find it due to the heavy smoke.

"Now, where will you go?!" Laughed the cunning Yokai. The miko looked back at him, with fear.

"Now I'll eat you up!" Shouted the Yokai as it ran after her. Nanami lowered her head and shouted at a loud voice. "TOMOE!"

Soon the area was filled with fire, as the yokai could feel its stomach burning. Fox magic fire was used on him. The blue flame burned up the yokai's abdomen. "Save me." It shouted. But, soon it was engulfed by flames.

Nanami shivered due to fright. Suddenly she felt a warm hand embosomed her in his grasp. Sh knew this touch. It was...Tomoe.

* * *

Onikiri and Kotetsu went out to get some medicines from Yokai world, while Tomoe stayed back to look after the fevered girl. Nanami's face became red and she breathed uneasily. Tomoe checked her temperature, and it was hot. He was unhappily and seriously looking at her. Then, as he was about to leave, the girl held his sleeve. "Don't leave." She muttered. The kitsune sat back on the tatami mat.

"Its my fault. I must have listened to you and not gone outside. I know, I am affected by the miasma of the Yokai." She said. Then, she felt his hands holding her hands tightly. She looked at him.

The kitsune with his purple eyes looked at her intently. "You are so disobedient." He said. Then the miko smiled a bit. "Well, I was saved by you. I don't mind getting a fever if I am saved by you everyday."

Tomoe jerked. What?! He didn't have words. He looked away. A smile created on his face. No one had cared so much about him before. Nanami and Mikage are the first peoples, whom he treasures so much.

As he looked at the miko, he saw the girl had called asleep. "She must be tired." He said. He crept down to kiss her forehead and said in a slow voice. "Rest now, you have a test tomorrow." He had smiled a true smile.

Indeed, the goddess of the Mikage shrine is one of the most important treasures of his life.


End file.
